Pups in the Magical World Part 3: Team Umizoomi Swings in
Recap from last part: The pups find themselves in the Magical World, and they meet the Mane 6, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy. However, Twilight is ponynapped by Dark Chaos, and they join their new friends in a rescue mission. They all soon meet Tulip Petals, a Flower Fairy, and she agrees to help them out. They soon meet Oscar, the bubble-headed Oshawott, who gives them a shortcut, which is through the Gravity Area and the Aqua Area. Now let's go! Gravity Chasm Tulip Petals: Here we are! The Gravity Area. Marshall: What's gravity? Rainbow Dash: That's how things are pulled down. Light gravity makes you float, heavy gravity makes it hard to walk, and normal gravity is where you just walk normally. Applejack: How did you know that? Rainbow Dash: I heard Twilight reading about it that when I was flying one time. (Apple Bloom looks ahead) Apple Bloom: Hey, look at that! (They all see a giant chasm in front of them) Tulip Petals: Oh, Oscar, of course you'd forget to say the dangers in shortcuts. Be careful guys. That's a Gravity Chasm. Rubble: "A Gravity what"? Tulip Petals: A Gravity Chasm, it has strong gravity in it. And it's a long drop. Rainbow Dash: I can face it. Tulip Petals: I wouldn't do that. Let me show you. Charmy, can you throw a rock across the chasm? Charmy: OK! (He picks up a rock and throws it over the chasm) (Halfway, the rock stops over the chasm and falls into the chasm) Pinkie Pie: That's a long drop. Tulip Petals: I don't know how we can cross. We can't fly over, and even if wasn't too far to jump, we can't jump either. Lilac: What are we gonna do now? Old Friends (If You're a Pup) (Charmy's antennae wiggle) Charmy: Hey, I smell something. Cream: What do you smell, Charmy? Charmy: I don't know yet. It smells good though, but it smells like... perfume. Rarity: I think what you mean. (She holds a bottle of perfume) Ponyel Number 5. (She spray some of it) (Some of the others hold their noses) (Charmy uses his antennae to smell the perfume) Charmy: *cough* *cough* (He holds his throat and falls over) Rarity: Too much? Charmy: Yes, and it's not the smell. (Rarity with a disappointed face puts the perfume away) (Charmy's antennae wiggle again) I smell it again! Scootaloo: You're not even using your nose! Fluttershy: Actually, Scootaloo, bugs smell with their antennae. Chase: Wait! *Sniffs* I smell something too, and it smells really familiar. Skye: It does? (Charmy's antennae wiggle near a tree with a thin trunk and lots of leaves on it) Charmy: It's coming from this tree! Chase: *Sniffs* (He smells up near the top of the tree) It is coming from the tree. (Cream perks her ears up) (She hears some snores) Cream: There's someone sleeping in the tree. Lilac: But who is it!? Applejack: There's only one way to find out! (She bucks the tree and it starts to shake) (3 voices are heard from the tree) Voice 1: Huh?! What!? Voice 2: What's going on!? Voice 3: Yoinks-A-Doinks!! Skye: I recognize those voices! Rocky: Me too! Zuma: Me 'thwee'! Marshall: I do too! Chase: Uh-huh! Rubble: Yeah! Lilac: Ah don't. Penelope: Same with me. Skye: We met them before you two joined the patrol. Voice 1: Whoa! That was really scary. Voice 2: What do you think it was? Voice 3: I don't know. Voice 2: Hey, my perfume! (A small perfume bottle lands in Charmy's hand) (Charmy's antennae wiggle) Charmy: That's it! This is where the scent came from! Voice 1: We should see what's going on down there. Voice 2: Good idea. Voice 3: Works for me. Hang on tight! Legs, Extendo! (Two long, skinny green legs reach out from the tree and onto the ground) (The three small somethings come down from the tree by using the legs) (The pups, except Lilac and Penelope, recognize them) Skye: Milli! Geo! Bot! (The three notice the pups) Geo: Hey, it's PAW Patrol! (The 6 pups group around them) Bot: It's been a while. Chase: It certainly has! Milli: Who are they? Skye: Oh, come on over you two. (Lilac and Penelope walk over) Rocky: These are the two new member of the PAW Patrol, Penelope and Lilac. Lilac: Howdy! Penelope: Um... hello. Milli: Nice to meet you. I'm Milli! Geo: I'm Geo, and her little brother. Bot: And I'm Bot. Geo: He's our best robot friend. Bot: Aw shucks. Milli: And together we're... Team Umizoomi: Team Umizoomi! Lilac: Wha-? Skye: Team Umizoomi is our friends. They're the tiniest superheroes. Penelope: Wow... That's amazing. Rocky: They also save the day with their Mighty Math Powers! Penelope and Lilac: Wow.... Rainbow Dash: Now that's awesome! Rubble: Maybe we should introduce the others. (Skipping the introductions) Applejack: Sorry for bucking the tree and waking you. Geo: It's alright. We were just taking a short nap. Charmy: Oh, almost forgot! I believe this is yours. (He holds the small perfume bottle to the team) (Milli takes it) Milli: Thanks. I thought it shattered when it fell. Charmy: What kind is it? Milli: Peach Blossom Number 6. (She sprits a little of it) (Rainbow Dash smells it) Rainbow Dash: That smells good. Applejack: That's a surprise. Normally, she find perfume to be stinky. (Rarity turns around) Rarity: Hmph! Not the Vines... Applejack: Well, it's nice to meet you three, but we need to get going across the chasm. Apple Bloom: I thought we have to find a way across. Geo: We know a way! Chase: You do!? Milli: We'll be right back. (They climb back up the tree) (Rustling sounds are heard) Geo's voice: This one looks good. Bot's voice: This one's too delicate. Milli's voice: These look great. (Rainbow Dash and Applejack shrug) (A bunch of vines are now hanging over the chasm) (Chase gets nervous) Chase: Oh no... not the vines... (The team swings down on a vine) Applejack: Are you sure about this? Milli: Don't worry. Just follow us! Geo: Okay, Bot! Bot: Here, we, gooooo! (Team Umizoomi swings over the chasm on the vine) (They make it) Lilac: Yee-haw! That's a clever plan! Tulip Petals: Of course! Vines are not affected by the Gravity Chasm. Why didn't I think about that? Fluttershy: Who's up for a ride? (Zuma and Rubble hop on her back) Sweetie Belle: That looks easy! Babs Seed: And it looks fun! Apple Bloom: Maybe we'll get our Cutie Marks as Jungle Ponies! Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusaders, ho! (They all hoof-bump) (The Cutie Mark Crusaders swing over a vine) Bot: Watch out for that--- (Crash sounds) (The team flinches) (The CMCs have crashed into a tree and slide down it) Bot: Tree.... Fluttershy: Oooh... Well, here goes nothing. Hang on now... (She swings across the chasm and makes it with both Zuma and Rubble) Zuma: That was cool, dude! Fluttershy: Well, it was kinda fun.... (Chase grabs a vine with his mouth and starts swing back and fourth) Chase: *muffled* Pie! pwab bi tail! (Skye tilts her head) Skye: Huh? Lilac: He said that you should grab his tail. Skye: Oh. (A bite sound is heard) Chase: Ow! Bi tail! Pwiggle, Pie! Pwiggle! Lilac: Ah have my vine! *Barks* Lasso! (A swirling lasso appears out of her Pup-Pack) (It attaches to a nearby branch) Who's goin with me? Rocky: I will! (Bite sound is heard) (Lilac winces) Lilac: Thanks, Sugar Pup. Ah had a flea on my tail, and it was driving me crazy! (Rainbow Dash swings on a vine) (Rarity puts a helmet on and swings across) (Lilac uses the lasso to swing both her and Rocky across) Rocky: That was fun! Lilac: Sure was! *Barks* (Her lasso disappears in her Pup-Pack) (Marshall grabs a vine) Penelope: I'm sorry for doing this... (She grabs his tail) Marshall: *Muffled* Hi undastad! (They start to swing across) (Applejack swings across) (Pinkie holds a vine) Pinkie Pie: Presenting Pinkie Pie of the Jungle! (She swings over) (She does the Tarzan yell as she swings across) (Chase and Skye finally make it across) (As does Marshall and Penelope) Cream: You can ride with me, Miss Petals. Tulip Petals: Okay, and you don't have to call me "miss". (Charmy swings over) (He barely makes it to the cliff) Charmy: No worries! I can get back up! Cream: *Sighs* Please hang on tight, you two. (She swings across) (Tulip Petals falls off near the other edge) Tulip! (The chasm echoes her scream) Charmy: Don't worry. I got her. (He climbs up and shows that she grabbed his shoes) Tulip Petals: You mean, I got you. *Giggles* Skye: Thanks for helping us get across. Geo: Always happy to help a friend. Bot: Say, where are you going? Skye: We're helping these ponies save their friend Twilight Sparkle. She's an Alicorn. Geo: What's an... Alicorn? Rarity: It's a unicorn with wings. Milli: Oooh! That sound pretty. Tulip Petals: We don't want to endanger you three too. Bot: Are you trying to warn us about the dangers? Tulip Petals: Yep. Chase: Tulip, these guys are brave and kind. They faced dragons, rescued a mermaid, stopped an out of control meatball machine, and a lot more. Lilac: "Meatballs"?! Yuck! Ah don't like meat, or snakes... Geo: Why not? I mean the meat. Lilac: Ah'm a 'veggietarian'. That mean Ah don't eat meat. Geo: That makes sense. Tulip Petals: Are you three coming? Bot: Of course! Geo: We don't sit back and relax when someone is in trouble. Milli: Besides, any friend of the PAW Patrol is a friend of ours! Apple Bloom: Come on, Tulip! We can use their help! Tulip Petals: Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you about the dangers. Milli: *Giggles* Don't worry, we won't. Tulip Petals: Okay, everyone, follow me. (She leads the way for the group) Danger Warning (The pups fill Team Umizoomi in on the whole story) Milli: That Dark Chaos sounds like trouble. Geo: And he sound really nasty. Tulip Petals: You know, I think we should give up. Rarity; What!? Tulip Petals: I completely forgot. The shortcuts that Oscar mention are usually the most dangerous paths. Rainbow Dash: He really is a bubble-head! Skye: Too bad there's no bath! (Rimshot) (Everyone except Rocky and Tulip Petals laugh) Rocky: *sighs* I never find water jokes funny. Tulip Petals: This is serious! There are more dangers on the road. Pinkie Pie: We'll face all the dangers with open hooves! Tulip Petals: I'm serious! Rarity: We can and will face them! Because Twilight is a true friend. Rainbow Dash: Are we going to sing? Fluttershy: Yep. (See A True, True Friend) Penelope: Love the song. I think I'll sing too. (She starts to sing) We're on our waaay-- (Scootaloo covers her mouth) Scootaloo: Stop! No time for another song! Penelope: Maybe later. I love singing. Tulip's Crush Charmy: You don't have to worry Tulip. What could happen? (Cream trips over a big tree root) Cream: Yah! Charmy: Gotchya! (He catches her but the Light Gem Wand goes flying) Cream: The Light Gem Wand! Rainbow Dash: I got it! (She zooms after the wand) (It lands near a tree across a small chasm with strange, low hanging, prickly vines over it) (Tulip realizes what those are) Tulip Petals: Rainbow, stop! (Rainbow screeches to a stop right in front of the strange plants) Rainbow Dash: What?! What did I do? Tulip Petals: Back away from the Feather Ivy! (Rainbow slowly flaps backwards) Rubble: What's a "Feather Ivy"? Tulip Petals: Those plants are dangerous. The prickles are really pointy and sticky. Rainbow Dash: I can avoid those. (She motions herself to go but she stops) Tulip Petals: There's a reason why they're called "Feather Ivy". It sprays a spore. One hit from that spore and Poof! Your wings disappear and never come back. Others: *In unison* What!? Applejack: I wouldn't take that risk if I were you, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Good idea, I can't imagine never being able to fly again. Cream: But we need that Light Gem Wand; we'll never stop that awful Dark Chaos' barriers without it! Chase: We need a plan. (Everyone starts to think) Charmy: I got it! No, wait. It's too risky. Rarity: Can we hear it? Charmy: I don't know... Cream: Please Charmy? Charmy: Well, the Feather Ivy can look like a skatepark. But that's a silly idea, right? Applejack: Yeah, it is. (Her tail is yanked) Yeowch! Heavens to Betsy! Who pulled my tail? Zuma: Uh... It wasn't nice to say? (Geo looks at the Feather Ivy) Geo: Wait a minute! I think he's onto something. Applejack: *sarcatically* Yeah, he's onto putting drool on my tail. (Zuma gets embarrassed) Geo: No, not that. I mean what Charmy said. Fluttershy: Oh! I get it! Perspectives. Bot: "Per-whatas"? Fluttershy: "Perspectives." That means we see things differently. Bot: Oh... Wait a minute! Geo, tell me you're not--- (Geo motions a ready to go) Geo: I am! (He skates over the Feather Ivy) (Because of his small size, he is able to avoid the prickles) Charmy: That's awesome! (Tulip just stares with red cheeks) (Geo easily picks up the Light Gem Wand) (He skates back over the Feather Ivy) (He gives the Light Gem Wand to Cream) Cream: Thank you, Geo. Geo: Just happy to help. (Milli hugs him) Milli: Way to go, little brother! I'm so proud. (Rubble and Rainbow both sniffle tears) Rubble: *sniffs* (Rainbow sees she crying and shakes it off) Rainbow Dash: I'm not going to start to get all sappy. (To Rubble) What about you? (Rubble wipes away on his tears) Rubble: No? (Fluttershy smiles at the two siblings) (But then she sees the now-sparkly eyed Tuilip still staring) Fluttershy: Are you okay? (Tulip breaks out of her trance) Tulip Petals: Huh? Me? I'm okay... Fluttershy: Really? Tulip Petals: Don't you think he's so brave for someone so small and cute? Lil' G is so... amazing... (Applejack and Rainbow Dash chuckle to themselves) Rainbow Dash: "Lil' G"? Tulip Petals: *to herself* He is Lil' G. Cream: Um, Miss Petals? Tulip Petals: Huh? Oh, really, you don't have to call me "Miss". Uh, we're almost to the Aqua Area. Let's get going! (She leads the way to the Aqua Area) (To Be Continued) (Click here to see what happens next) Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers